Heir to Darkness
by The Reborn Akatsuki
Summary: Former Jedi Knight Jaden Korr has fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and has fled with the Scepter of Marka Ragnos. What will he accomplish with no restrictions or limits imposed upon his growing abilities with the force by the Jedi? Just how twisted and broken will this former champion of justice and peace become under the Dark Side? This is the tale of the Heir to Darkness.
1. The Awakening of Darkness

**AN: Well this is my first foray into the Star Wars universe despite my long adhering fandom to both the cinema and expanded universe and its wide scope of comics, novels and games. This will follow a narrative I have crafted for one of my favorite games within Star Wars Jedi Academy. It focuses around a Jaden Korr after his fallen to the dark side and what he will do in a galaxy where he is free to do as he wishes with no code or restrictions imposed upon him by the Jedi and a growing lust for greater power.**

 **Overall this story will be fairly dark and will cover plenty of mature elements from politics to issues of controversy such as genocide and slavery. Make no mistake this isn't going to be a happy nor pleasant tale, I have never gathered from any Darksider that they are overly happy and led well contented lives or were even mentally or emotionally stable-Don't expect Jaden to be any different.**

 **Note in my story Jaden was born a bit before his 'canon' birth in somewhere around 1ABY in this story he was born roughly four years prior to that thus placing his age around seventeen to eighteen and not 'thirteen' as the EU canon would have you believe because...I personally thought Jaden looked a tad bit older then that in game.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this short first introduction chapter into 'Heir to Darkness'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars...unfortunately as I do believe I'd make a far better owner then Disney.**

 **xxx**

"I was wrong Jaden."

"No Rosh, you were **weak!** "

"Jaden, no! AHHH!"

 **Jaden Korr striking down former Jedi Rosh Penin and falling to the Dark Side on Taspir III**

* * *

 **Battle of Korriban**

 **14 ABY, Tomb of Marka Ragnos**

 **Valley of the Dark Lords**

Striking down Tavion sent immeasurable satisfaction through him, destroying the opponent that had plagued him for months at a time from the very first second he had laid eyes upon that witch upon the thick and dark jungles of Yavin 4. His connection the force had never felt fuller, his power had never felt more complete then when he had finally embraced the darkness in which Katarn had warned him against throughout his training. The 'vaunted' Jedi Master had warned him not to fall into the 'trap' of classifications. To walk the line between light and dark and utilize the strength of both while remaining within the light.

That broken hypocrite-to taste of the dark side without embracing it was to only feel but a fraction of the truest power that lay within it, he had felt it embrace him the moment he had let the hatred run its course as he ran Rosh through back at the Imperial Base upon Taspir III. He had deliberately weakened him, kept him controllable merely so his 'student' wouldn't eclipse his own power. But now his power was unleashed in it's fullest and purest fashion the manner by which he had arrived in this very Tomb of spoke of just his sheer power. Outside of this walls ran the blood of both Darksider and Jedi alike, both victims to his overwhelming power and ferocity.

There was nothing that could stand in his way, he'd kill anything that tried...be it Jedi or any remaining cultists. He would have his prize and nothing would stop him from achieving it, it had been his goal since slaying Alora and Pennin when he had discovered the true might of the force when acted in concert with the darkness that lurked within him. Yes this was the moment of triumph he had been longing for ever since shedding the blinders that the Jedi had forced upon them with their ignorant and controlling view of the force.

Approaching the fallen scepter victory within hand he felt the presence that had grown familiar to him over the course of the prior year. Scowl forming upon his lips even as he heard the first command he knew that would come from his 'master'. Fool surely he could tell that he had power of the dark side radiating throughout him, had Katarn truly any notion of tactics or strength at all? Had he rushed him the minute that he had slain Taivon intent on killing him as quickly and effiecently as possible-he would understood that, he would have respected that but this...what was Kyle hoping for here? To save his wayward student? What a damn joke that sentiment was.

He needed no saving, he needed no salvation, he had for the first time in his life since coming into his conscious connection to the force truly understood what it meant to hold such a distinction. The force granted him power, power over nature, power over people, power over life itself, he could end life, he could spare it, it all depended upon his very whim. The universe itself was within his grasp now and yet this foolish old man thought to stop him?

"Jaden stop!" That self assurance, that arrogance. That blind faith that only he knew what was best, for him, for his abilities and potential! All he wanted was a Jedi he could prop upon his mantle and gaze upon and claim ' _I did that._ ' He cared nothing for his strength or destiny, the sheer indignation that quaked through his form awoke a fury that had been growing since he had gutted Rosh and left him for dead. Even so he would be content to let Katarn leave, after all he had proven his mastery over the Jedi numerous times already, how many of them were dead his hand? Twenty? Thirty? How many of Luke's former students had he committed to funeral pyre's already?

But he would not be stopped, if Kyle continued to push, to act as he knew he would act this would lead to what he foresaw as inevitable. They would cross blades and only one of them would walk away alive.

"Don't get in my way, Kyle!" The warning carried no heed with the Jedi and he instantly knew he had wasted his breath trying to ' _persuade_ ' his former Master to actually listen. To a man like Katarn there was no line that he himself could not cross, no darkness he could not plunge into and walk away unscathed but his poor unfortunate ' _student_ ' required his help. 'Fool I have embraced the true state of the force.' The thought rang out clearly and obviously Katarn detected it given his grimace grew even more forlorn.

That's right old man I require nothing from you any longer, your paltry lessons failed to convey less then a single modicum of wisdom that the dark side did not see fit to grant me through battle and struggle. After all, was that not the nature of the dark side? The base, the primal and the unrestrained, the pure essence and spirit of combat rang through it and now it could be unleashed his mere whim.

"Jaden, I know you're angry but it's not too late to renounce the dark side. Tavion and her cult have been stopped, we can end this here!" Even as his 'Master' continued his approach he felt the subtle or rather not so subtle probing of his mind from the Jedi. He easily quashed the feeble attempt at 'mind trick' if that was what it had been in any case, either way he was sick of this old man in his head. Katarn looked grim at the ease of which the deflection of his mental probe came but continued his advance.

"Oh no...this is just the beginning!" His gaze went skyward as he gazed upwards at the massive statues of the Sith Lord he presumed to be 'Marka Ragnos.' This man had inspired enough power to have slaves construct a tomb for him that persisted nearly five millenia if what Luke Skywalker had told him of the cultists revered figure at the start of this journey held true. He commanded enough respect in legend to have a cult devoted solely to his resurrection...this ancient Sith had done nothing but command more authority and respect then he ever had even as a Jedi in the short time he had known of him.

Power, Influence, Command of his own fate...Dominion over himself and others. Those things were promised if he stuck to this path, and he would, after all the best the Jedi could give him now was a comfortable cell to await execution by the Republic. No doubt they wouldn't allow a dangerous 'Dark Jedi' like himself to survive, even if he did convert back to the inferior spectrum of the force.

"Jaden the lure of the dark side is strong, but it ultimately will destroy you! Fight it! Rosh resisted it it, you can,too!" Katarn had apparently closed the distance to his satisfaction so he stopped in place roughly so odd three or so meters away This fool would compare him that whelp? Even with the dark side as his ally, Rosh had been pathetic, no self assurance, no command of it. He had been ruled by Tavion or Alora while he would be ruled by no one, he commanded the dark side, the dark side did not command him!

"Rosh was weak! He was too afraid to grasp the true power of the dark side!" He had embraced his fury, his passion had become his strength, his hatred had become the fuel that sustained a ever growing connection to the force. Now he felt stronger then ever, his powers had grown by leaps and bounds mere hours after his 'fall'. Obliterating those that stood in his way had been a chore nothing more, where once he saw comrades the Jedi he slew had merely been obstacles to overcome same as the cultists that he had been battling since this entire episode had began.

"I can't let you do this, Jaden..." And who would stop him? This fool that danced around the edges of darkness and light? A man who sought to master both while simultaneously pledging allegiance to neither? Did he truly think he could compare to him? Granted the man was...a formidable warrior, he had faced and slain dozens of Darksiders including a fallen Jedi Master during his quest to find the now legendary 'Valley of the Jedi.' But to just blindly cling to the hope that he could be swayed, led away like some child lost to the dark...

"Then stop me, ' _Master_ '." With the familiar click of the activation stud pressed inward the familiar green blade of Korr's second lightsaber snapped into existence. He would not be denied his prize, not after all this effort, all this struggle and strife-to abandon it not would be to mean his transformation meaningless, his sacrifices and pain to this point...pointless. He refused to allow that, steadying himself into his preferred 'strong' style of the Jedi Academy. While he had moderate ability if not even skill with of both the 'fast' and 'medium' styles that had been taught to him...'Strong' had been the first style taught to him and was something he had dedicated a considerable amount of time and energy into mastery of.

Yes Katarn had taught him lightsaber combat and he had taken those lessons to heart...and then applied to them actual combat rather then practice numerous times across the galaxy against varied foes from Storm Troopers and other imperials to the very Reborn that Katarn had faced time and time again during his quest against the Fallen Jedi Desann. He hadn't understood it at the time but conflict strengthened him, through the lives he took in battle his own connection to the force grew even though he suppressed his lust for battle and blood. Now he was fully committed to unleashing that suppressed potential, he no longer had any need to 'dance' across the edge of the dark and light. Yes as the dead Jedi outside the temple could attest, he was _fully_ committed to the darkness that coursed through him.

His basic opening stance reminiscent of Ataru quickly shifted into an aggressive form that mirrored Juyo as the fallen Jedi Knight charged against the dust ladden tomb floor towards his former teacher. His face contorted into a arrogant sneer as he let out a bellowing war cry of fury and wrath. One of them would not be leaving this tomb alive this day, and he felt it within the force that his strength was up to this task that would have seemed impossible just days prior.

Katarn's face set into a grim look of resignation ignited his own lightsaber and held it vertically across his chest and face defensively awaiting his former student's rage infused charge. The posture wasn't odd it was a position designed to afford the most coverage between lateral movements of the blade, overall it was something that while in the hands of the average Darksider or even Jedi could prove no obstacle to merely power through their guard in a debilitating flurry of rage and strength...but from his mere posture, the confidence he projected in the force-Katarn was not concerned about his guard being breached.

Did he have such a estimation of his own abilities or just a sheer disrespect of his opponents? Halting in his charge near as soon as it had began booted feet skidding on the thick and heavy stonework. burning sulfur eyes narrowed in outright hatred as his left free hand rose, sparks jumping across exposed digits demonstrating the potential within to cast the full fury of his own wrath as lightning. "Do you believe that I am so unworthy of meeting you in combat you can just stand there?!" Korr roared as he hefted the left upward before unleashing a fearsome volley of force lightning that caused Kyle's eyes to widen in shock as the Jedi Master was assaulted a pure stream of destructive dark side energies.

Katarn staggered under the powerful assault of Sith lightning and groaned barely managing to bring his lightsaber up to interpose it between him and the burst of force augmented electricity. The stream continued for a handful of seconds before Jaden relented his breathing deepening as he as he began to augment his draw upon the dark side to let the exertion of the lightning merely be recouped by his own internal stores and reserves of energy. "Do you see now Katarn?" He spat his teacher's surname with undeniable venom his yellowed eyes glaring as he raised his saber upward once more placing himself into the familiar stance.

"I see that I failed you utterly Jaden...I'm sorry." The Jedi lamented as he easily slid into the familiar heavy stance himself-both of them were capable power duelists after all, it had been Katarn who had instructed him this mixture of the classical Jedi forms best suited for heavy short burst offensives after all. He could see no reservation within his teacher and his presence in the force resonated strongly as ever, clearly his lightning which had devastated Jedi and Reborn alike had struck at Katarn but no true mortal damage had been inflicted.

Of course this contest couldn't be settled that easily no...the force had directed this, he felt that within his bones-this was to be the day he surpassed his Master, his greatest triumph to date.

Even as smoke rose from the burnt and singed fabric of the man's tunic and flesh he stood there awaiting his offensive-this was to be their final encounter. There would be no more pleading, no more hoping or bids to sway him. This was going to be what he had foreseen it to be since the beginning-a duel to the death. Perhaps this had been their destiny all along, for him to be trained by this man and either eventually destroy or be destroyed by him.

"Come my ' _Master'_...let us conclude this." Korr spoke softly in a near purr blood lust and fury slipping forth from the great wall that had sprung free, his face devolving into a sneer, his eyes slits of pure burning wrath and rage. He had employed force rage in battle before his ' _fall_ ' but now he truly knew what it was to let the dark side seize command and direct your body to destroy, maim and kill.

 **Four days after the battle of Korriban**

 **14 ABY, Aboard Imperial Class II Star Destroyer 'Fury' in hyperspace transit to Yaga Minor**

Memories drifted along with his rage-rage at those would deny the worthy their power, rage at those would scoff at his own right to power. Yes rage was was all that was felt in remembrance except perhaps with some twinge of satisfaction at how that rage had been indulged. Yes that emotion, so simple so base and yet it encompassed the recollection perfectly, how pitifully Rosh begged before his life before his own blade ended that cretin's existence. Rage at his former ' _master_ ' who had charged into the ancient temple of Marka Ragnos deep into the sandy deadlands of Korriban and demanded he accept the man, his teacher's plea to return to the light. To return to serving the inferior, the weak. Yes he had proven his superiority, his power by the right of the strong-his destiny was now his own.

He was no longer bound into servitude to the sniveling masses that let themselves be kowtowed by those of greater power, he was no longer under the illusion of 'democracy' or service. The Republic that bound the strong under the command of the weak and the Empire that rewarded strength only to limit the apex to which one could gain it. Both societies were flawed, both found wanting in his gaze. Now he only would serve himself, his power would fall at the behest of no master, never again. After all why would he break free of one set of chains to merely shackle himself to another? The Empire and the New Republic would come to learn this in the future, when they bowed before him-they would know that his vision was set infinitely higher then any one of them. He had proven this to the galaxy already, soon they would learn of his strength, of his power.

By proving his might, killing both Darksider and Jedi alike carving that bloody unstoppable path to the temple that lay upon the ancient Sith world of Korriban he had proven his right to strength. Defeating that pathetically weak leader of the cult of Marka Ragnos had proven his greatest test only to be eclipsed moments afterwards. Yes his former teacher Kyle Katarn Master of the new Jedi order. Now that truly had been a test of all of his new found strength within the force, a contest that made him draw upon his own command of the Darkside to higher then he'd ever dreamed of before. He had tasted of its power in just teasing morsels before, felt it call to him as if it was a mother to her child...and finally after slaying his former ' _friend_ ' did it welcome him home.

Even now days later he felt it coil and stir within him as if it was a beast waiting to be unleashed at merely his whim. Yes not even a man of yet twenty standard galactic years and he had faced down a supposed Master of the Jedi Order. True it had taken everything within him, every fiber of his being working towards the singular purpose of slaying that annoying wretch but he had overcome Katarn a feat that none of the dozens of Darksiders that had tried it before him could boast. Yes once more he had proven himself above and beyond the rank and file-his power a mighty swelling ocean in a galaxy filled with rain drops. He had proven this less then a standard year ago by constructing a Lightsaber, his tool and weapon constructed from insight granted from the force itself.

Who else could boast of such a feat? Who else had faced down legions of Reborn, Jedi, Storm Troopers, Tusken Raiders or the infamous bounty hunter Bobba Fett? He withstood everything the galaxy threw at him and just grew stronger and stronger. His power was a whirlwind in a sea of calm breezes. He could grant his pathetic former comrades in the Jedi Order for that he supposed-they had laid the foundation for his strength, opened his mind to the force and instructed him in the basic communing with it to unlock his potential. Despite his teacher's own ineptitude at instruction he had blossomed, despite but the short passage of a year his power had grown from that of a novice to that of a master.

His rage cooled within his mind only for solemn and cold reflection to take its place. This year had defined his growth, marked his strength from one of the sniveling herd of masses upon the Galactic Capital and into indisputably one of the strongest living commanders of the force in recent memory. Yes save perhaps his own loathe he admit it his former teacher and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order himself Luke Skywalker he had held no equal or superior in terms of ability or strength. At least perhaps for now, the force was a ever moving thing, it like time stood never still but ever moved forward. It would not be...inconceivable for yet another power to be brought to bear in the galaxy, perhaps several if not dozens, after all did not the great Republic of old boast of legion of legendary Jedi? He had command of but a single Star Destroyer, after the battle at Korriban he had sensed his master clinging to life but...something within had stayed his hand-perhaps it had been the will of the force or perhaps some fragment of weakness clung to him? The mere notion of weakness brought his vision boiling to a crimson red, if anything it had been whim that spared Katarn! He had humbled the veteran Jedi just as the Emperor had humbled his entire Order a generation before!

Yes he had left Katarn alive but only after proving to him that his own power, his own command of the force and its darker aspects more then made him a match for that sniveling wreck of a adapt. Yes that victory even now brought his lips together into a vicious grin, after besting his master and seizing his prize the Scepter of Ragnos he had left Korriban behind him. Seizing the Star Destroyer in orbit had been a trivial task, it had been awaiting its disembarked crew to return aboard after all, the contingent of Storm Troopers aboard had fled after several dozen of their number had perished senselessly. After that chore claiming the bridge and thus the vessel for his own had been nothing, the Captain of course had objected, claimed loyalty to the now deceased Tavion Axmis, he had broken that sniveling fool's neck with nary a thought.

Leaving Horuset system before the New Republic could scramble to combat his flight had been simple, so overconfident, so assured in their own meaningless victory the Jedi had forgone any sort of naval support. Nothing prevented him from leaving the system with his new prizes, the arcane Scepter and warship both. There had been no true destination in mind for his sojourn, the goal had merely been to put distance between himself and the ancestral home world of the Sith order ordering the ship back to port. The massive ship had departed mere minutes later its destination later revealed to be the key imperial shipyard and one of the most fortified and well defended positions in the entire galaxy Yaga Minor. Yet this left the newly minted Dark Jedi at a loss-where would he go now? What would he do? He commanded one of the most powerful artifacts of the arcane force ever rediscovered...had a massive warship crewed by a force that was cowed into loyalty to him and yet there was no goal.

He had succumbed to his rage and struck down that whelp Rosh Penin and then that fool Alora who dared boast of her and her moronic master's plans involving the Scepter. The Scepter had been a goal, and it was one he had achieved and even secured it during his brief duel with Katarn and yet now that he possessed it-what? Would he go about galaxy like Tavion had done? Draining force nexus's of their energies? For what purpose? He sought to resurrect no ancient and long dead Sith master. Yet he possessed it, and it and its fearsome capabilities and powers were now his own but to what end? This Sith relic contained within it some of the most potent sources of Darkness within the known galaxy and yet it was useless to him as he unlike Tavion had no ancient Sith to walk him through the rituals needed to unlock its more...potent abilities, he could use it as a destructive tool, a instrument of his wrath but little else unless if he came to understand it and its capabilities.

That could be his goal, and it would be worthy of him-it was something he had won through blood and sweat after all. Dozens of Reborn and dead Jedi alike attested to that fact. Yes unlocking the full scope of this trinket would be a worthy pursuit, but with no living Sith in the galaxy as the final two had perished aboard the second Death Star a decade prior, save Palpatine who had returned apparently from death itself...only to perish once more only a little over three years ago to instruct him in the rituals the only other source would be ancient and venerable knowledge of the Sith Order-their holocrons. This was where being a former student of the Jedi actually came to be useful, not only did he know of the existence of such things due to the teachings he had gained upon Yavin furthermore he knew of the probable location of at _least_ one Sith holocron.

After all the acid rain soaked world of **Vjun** was home to former sanctuary and stronghold of Darth Vader himself and even after Vader had fallen...it had remained in the possession of the dark side ever since, be it they under Palpatine or after his final death. If anywhere possessed one of these rare instruments of teaching and instruction then it would be there-and if there was no knowledge to be gained there...if there was no point to the journey then all he had lost was time he would need to make up for. After all he commanded his fate now, he answered to no time table save his own and this was his goal, his destiny he would unlock the secrets of Ragnos, he would gain the strength from this wretched little stave.

Even now he could feel the energy within the relic practically howling, begging for release, to become part of him. It yearned for a master, to be commanded and directed to destroy his enemies...it recognized his power. Yes this would bring his power to its newest zenith, the legacy of the past-this darkness that Sith and Dark Jedi had left upon the galaxy would be his strength. He would visit planets across the galaxy strong in the dark side and drain these nexuses and drink his fill of the power that was rightfully his. Such thoughts would have been alien to him only just a month prior, before his transformation he had been so weak...so indecisive and pathetic that even for all his strength he did not see the chains that collared him to Luke Skywalker and that damnable Jedi's will.

Yes his victory over Katarn, the Jedi, the Darksiders like Tavion and her cultists alike had set him free, broken his chains and through the force-they would stay broken he would never know another master again-he swore it to himself. All he needed was his own strength and the dark side at his command and he was invincible. He felt the force cloak about him, assuring him of his strength, of his infallibility. The dark side was not a gentle teacher nor a forgiving one but he would learn to command it, his own measurable control of it now would be a paltry insignificance to the true scope of his power once he had fulfilled his ambition.

Yes he would stand as a equal if not superior to any being within the galaxies distant past, the present of today or future, he would never again be looked down upon as the mere tool of a Jedi or some mindless denizen of the New Republic. He would gain his freedom over the chains that had rooted him in place since his birth, he would no longer be bound to any allegiance or code save his own. Yet even as he thought about what gaining such power would allow him to do...what he would do with it...he had no real notion, would he take the Emperor's place? Why? To dominate those who he could already dominate? He was no Sith that sought to control the galaxy as Jedi history would teach...their order was extinct after all but-perhaps the wisdom of the Sith would guide him to his purpose, after all the will of the force had led him to greatness already.

Greatness over the Jedi, the Empire and Republic perhaps it would lead him even further into greater power and strength and perhaps with that he would find his destiny. But first he would have to see to it that his ship was refitted and supplied for the journey to the distant system that was named after the dark planet. Yaga Minor would prove to be no challenge surely after he had combated and bested the mighty of both Darksider and Jedi alike. Yes strength would be what saw him through whatever tribulations that may come, after all it had been strength that had ultimately freed him from both his former weakness and those who would condemn him to that weakness.

* * *

 **xxx**

 **AN: Well there we have it, my first bit of Star Wars fanfiction-I would please ask that readers review this piece so I have some sort of criticism be it positive or negative to work with as I have no experience in this writing media. That said I do hope you all have enjoyed 'Heir to Darkness' I personally had a bit of fun writing this chapter as it allowed me to put pen to paper on a bunch of concepts I actually enjoy discussing about Star Wars be it the Dark Side, or the Force or Lightsaber combat.**

 **I don't have a definitive timetable for my next upload on this story but I will be honest, Reviews certainly would tell me if there is any sort of interest in this story. That said even if interest is minimal to non existent don't expect to this story to be abandoned just...expect me to focus in my other ongoing story.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Reborn Akatsuki**


	2. Shadows of Yaga Minor

**AN: Well here we are for chapter two, it's been a while since the first introductory chapter hasn't it? But as I said I have returned and here is the second chapter in my Jedi Academy Fanfiction. I am quite happy that so many people have Favorited and Followed this story, but sadly no reviews as of yet, but maybe this chapter will change that, I didn't think that I would go this long from not uploading this but not only did my other stories demand time and attention of their own but also my life is increasingly hectic and busy most days. That said, I do make no promises of release date or schedule, I merely wished to explain why it has been a few months since the last upload.**

 **Putting together this chapter actually was surprisingly quick, I usually have the majority of a narrative planned out long before I upload the first chapter and the only real issue is turning those notes into a actual written story but that said I wanted to put some actual effort into this chapter as it contains more of the battle scene between Jaden Korr and Kyle Katarn. I truly tried in that scene and I do hope you can tell, its by far one of the longest periods I ever spent writing when I tried to put that together, from multiple rewrites and edits to actually scrapping the entire thing twice. The final product to my eye is its best incarnation to date, and one of the better lightsaber duels I have ever written. Anyway I do hope you all enjoy this second chapter in Heir to Darkness.**

 **Dislciamer:** **I do not own Star Wars...unfortunately as I do believe I'd make a far better owner then Disney.**

* * *

 **I can still sense good in him. There's always hope, Kyle, remember that.**

 **Luke Skywalker- In the aftermath of the Battle of Korriban**

* * *

 **Imperial II Class Star Destroyer 'Fury'**

 **In sublight transit to Yaga Minor,** **Five days after the battle of Korriban**

Soon they would arrive at the vast complex that made up the Yaga Minor orbital shipyards and fortresses, even as his senses drifted outward he could feel their approach. The fortress radiated the pride and superiority of the Empire, the government that had ruled the galaxy for decades was still burning strong in this sector, it was as if it wasn't a decade after the destruction of the second Death Star and that horrific loss at Endor. Gazing outward through the forward bridge viewport the outlines and silhouettes of the vast rings of dry docks and construction facilities, outside in that vacuum rested one of the last fortresses of the Empire, one of the last bastions of Palpatine's government.

Half a dozen Imperial Star Destroyers hung in a loose formation about the shipyards with numerous other smaller warships including the Victory class Star Destroyers and Carrack class light cruisers. The military presence in the sector was obvious and it only instilled the importance of this being one of the final strongholds of the Imperial Remnant, gone were the days of the Empire where thousands upon thousands of Star Destroyers instilled terror across the galaxy, in place of what had once surely been a fleet to rival any of Kaut or Anaxes stood the worn down and broken forces of a government that had fallen from power, of a military that had been pushed from stronghold after stronghold until they finally came to their last remaining fortress. At Yaga Minor there could be no further retreat, no where else left to flee to, if the New Republic ever did launch a invasion of the final territories of the former Galactic Empire Yaga Minor in all likihood would be the principle theater and home to the most vicious of battles.

After all this was to be the last stand of the Galactic Empire in that scenario, there was no where else to flee to, no where else to retreat to, they'd have to stand their ground and fight. If they didn't then the Republic could in all likelihood push as far as Bastion before meeting any resistance, Yaga Minor would have to act the part of the shield or else the Empire would truly die. But of course the New Republic was busy consolidating its own interests and building relations, so thus far the Imperial Remnant despite the two parties theoretically still being at war had been largely ignored since the defeat of Imperial Admiral Daala two years before with her own failed invasion of the New Republic.

 _'For all their strength, for all their might in armadas and armies they still fell before the true power of the Force.'_ That was the way of the galaxy though, regardless of what the Empire had possessed in its prime its true strength had always lain in the Emperor. Supposedly the strongest Force Adapt in recorded galactic history and a claim he could do little to dispute given if half the records of his abilities and powers were true he far outstripped any notable figure he could recall from the lore he had delved into in his brief time as a Jedi at the Academy. It was irrelevant though, he possessed a tool that Palpatine could only dream of, it mattered not if that ancient sorcerer had commanded a strong natural affinity for the Force, he possessed a tool that would allow him to impart the power of that energy field into himself at will.

Only had to unlock its secrets and absolute power would be at his fingertips.

However his musings of ultimate power were interrupted brutally and suddenly by a sudden hail that broke in across the communication channels of the bridge. "Incoming vessel present transponder code and identity, we have our defense grid tracking you, comply or you will be destroyed." He merely eyed the Lieutenant that had taken the place of the former foolish Captain who had defied his command. "Do so." He uttered humorlessly, hopefully whatever registry this ship had was still good and they could merely dock and be on their way without any further incidence...life however is never that simple when the force is involved and it wasn't ten seconds after the signal was sent that the vessel rocked violently, pulling starboard roughly, only to balance out soon after.

"What was that?" He growled as he steadied himself, that had been unexpected, but even before he asked the question, he knew the answer. It had to be a tractor beam locking on to the vessel, freezing it in place for easy destruction from the arrayed anti ship guns that surrounded the remote fortress buried into the asteroids that were mined for minerals and ores. "Apparently several tractor beams have locked us into position and are pulling us into the primary docking array." The would be Captain replied uncertainly. The communication array barked out again with the same familiar orders. "Fury you are to disable primary power to engines and weapon systems, acknowledge or you will be destroyed."

There was nothing for it, he was at their mercy, if he offered resistance he little doubt the Star Destroyer would go up in smoke, and even assuming he survived that incident...he'd have to start from scratch to begin his search anew.+-

 **"Do it..."** He spat, his rage pulsing around through his chest like a caged Rancor, how dare these pissants do this to him...they would learn what invoking his wrath would cost when they boarded the station, just as that fool Katarn had.

* * *

 **Korriban, Tomb of Marka Ragnos**

 **14 ABY, Battle of Korriban**

Blades locked as they were Jaden could clearly see the strain and intense concentration that matching him was taking upon the aged Jedi Master, stepping back breaking the blade lock Jaden unleashed a series of vicious and brutal strikes designed to cleave opponents apart. His speed, his precision and power radiating with the dark intensity of the darker aspects of the force, his entire style based around employing his blood lust to batter through a enemy's guard. However Katarn met his savage assault with his own impeccable defense, every blade stroke was parried or deflected away harmlessly, even so he could see Katarn faltering under his intense barrage, breath leaking from his mouth in gasps he submerged himself into his hate.

Hate of the Jedi, hate of the Republic, hate of the mindless pathetic masses he had once served. So far he had been a vessel for which the darkness could shine through now he would command that darkness, he would harness the power of the dark side and abandon any semblance for the holiness that the force was treated with by the Jedi. It was power to grasp, to be commanded...not worshiped, funneling forth his will he renewed his assault, exhaustion forgotten, the numerous battles he had engaged in merely to reach Tavion forgotten. Katarn may be fresh but that meant nothing, he was inexhaustible, his command of the force would see him to victory. Meeting his charge head on the Jedi swiped his blade in a deceptively slow slash only to reverse the blade and go for a stab at his face. Jaden growled out in a animalistic fury as side stepped the stab and brought his own blade into play swinging it towards his former teacher's middle intent upon cleaving him in two.

Katarn merely mirrored his former apprentice side stepping the attempted attack and readying himself for the next sequence of the engagement. Sweat dripped from his brow, his breathing was heavy. Jaden knew that employing the force to engage in lightsaber combat was taxing, he felt the draw himself but he had a infinite well of power to command, his will would not be denied he commanded the force, it submitted to him. Jaden raised his blade upwards and stepped back into the fray his blade twisting in his grip like it was a tendril of manifested hatred, Katarn met the sudden attack with his own defense and their postures both resumed their battle ready states.

Katarn stabbed low and Jaden casually slapped his blade out wide leaving the Jedi vulnerable to a counter strike, reversed his motion, and unleashed a backhanded swing at his abdomen Intent on bisecting his former teacher. He leapt over it, Katarn pulling his legs in tight hopped above the slash, and loosed a two-handed overhead strike as he came back down. Jaden once more parried laterally with his blade his mouth cracked into a fearsome grin as he stepped into a force-augmented side kick aimed at Katarn's ribs. The Jedi caught the kick with his free hand, closed his arm over his leg, spun, and flung Jaden roughly around fifteen meters from him. All in all that exchange that nearly seen both parties killed several times over had lasted only handful of heartbeats, only instinct honed by the force had prevented either man's death.

Jaden skidded roughly against the thick stonework of the temple before catching his balance and slowing himself by allowing the heels of his feet to dig into the material. That augmented throw would have literally broken several bones had he not cushioned himself a protective layer of the force that kept the worst of it at bay, even so his body felt disorientated and his vision swam even as he saw the Jedi turn towards him his face set into a grim line as he raised his hand outward and projected a pure wave of force energy that instantly he had to contend with. He felt his defenses shattering under the weight of the power Katarn commanded and even as he dug his heels once more into the stone he was pushed back his back connecting with the wall he had scarcely avoided in the prior attack. The augmented force push shattered the masonry behind his form even his head snapped back, he would be unconscious if not for the all encompassing rage that flowed through him.

Jaden rose from the dust covered stone debris and chunks of stonework pebbled away from his body, his face set in a firm grimace as blood trailed from one nostril, his green blade once more came to life as he slipped into strong stance of lightsaber combat, medium and fast wouldn't see Katarn defeated, Katarn in all likelihood was better in both bases of combat then himself. Yet Katarn did not embrace the power of fury, of strength absolute and thus the force employed rage that drove his blade possessed a raw strength that Katarn could not match. It was his one advantage over the veteran Jedi Master.

His renewed assault caught the Jedi flat footed he was clearly unprepared for just the ferocity of Jaden's charge. Blades bounding against each other green meeting blue in the savage dance of battle, Katarn reeled under a knee to the gut that left him staggered but before Jaden follow up and end the battle Katarn reacted by gripping his own blade with the force, the telekinetic hold that the Jedi employed upon Jaden's weapon left it feeling leaden and sluggish even as he tried to fight the Jedi's hold on his blade. Then it happened in a flurry of motion Katarn ripped the blade from his numbed fingers and flung it to the side his own blade raising intent upon skewering his fallen student.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, even as he realized his former teacher's intent and began to channel the force into his limbs to heighten his reflexes, speed his steps. It was the perfect opportunity for Katarn to end the battle but even so there was some reserve held back, even as his body went through the motion of delivering the death blow there was hesitance at the act itself. Katarn after all was the Jedi and all the weaknesses that entailed, even so with or without hesitance slowing the movement, the blade sprang forward in the effort to slay the corrupted Jedi.

However Jaden was not to be so easily destroyed twisting his body nimbly, his feet backpedaling step after step away from the swing he felt the energy of the blade connecting with his flesh and let out a hiss of agony as skin burnt away in a instant along with whatever had covered it. Yet the Jedi's gambit had failed, recalling his weapon to his hand he eyed the Jedi wearily. His battle trance broken by the suddenly close brush with death that had just occurred. Katarn was good, better then he had initially thought, he was far above the rank Jedi he had been battling thus far...in a fair contest Jaden had little doubt that the more experienced adapt would overcome him eventually even with the strength that the dark side had granted him over his body, but this wasn't the sparring grounds on Yavin.

This was a duel to the death were every tactic that led to victory was acceptable.

Katarn had surprised him initially, ripping his blade away and going straight a lethal impalement strike. It had been a cunning and deadly planned assault to end the engagement before it once more bogged down into a battle of blades that favored the aggressor, it had only been through perception and instinct bolstered by the force had he survived it only with the blade slicing slightly into his outer shoulder rather then through the dead center of his chest. Burning cloth and synthetic fibers wafted through the tomb, in this ancient holy place to the old of the Sith, the battle resumed.

Leaping forward into the fray in a charge reminiscent of the classical form of Ataru the fallen Jedi propelled himself at his former teacher with every ounce of strength his body possessed he couldn't allow this battle to continue any further, Katarn was forcing him to draw deeper and deeper into the force merely to keep up with the veteran Jedi. While the force was surely infinite in the scope of his power, his body despite its impressive reserves was depleting and he could feel it, his body was slowing, his reflexes were growing dull, with each and every engagement he left more vulnerabilities into his sequences, with every attack he made mistakes that he wouldn't have in the prior round.

Kyle Katarn veteran master of the New Jedi Order met his charge with his own sequence of attacks, his blows hammered into the veil of Katarn's sequences and he pressed further, using his wrath and fury to power through Katarn's own attack slamming into him like a onrushing tidal wave. His blade burying itself into the blue of Katarn's sparks and energy discharge flew from the impact as he railed into Katarn forcing him back one step and then another before the man's very knees gave out under the fury of his assault. Jaden reached out from himself and found one of the loose stones that he had himself knocked loose from Katarn's own force assault just moments before and began pelting the Jedi with jagged and broken masonry even as he pressed downward with his blade. His free hand clenched into a fist and the gripped stone work splintered as it flew towards the Jedi's back only for Katarn release his two handed power grip on the blade and stopped the onrushing tide of debris heading for him with the free hand. Holding the rocks telekinetically within his hold, Jaden struggled to maintain his own latent grip on the material only for it be overpowered by Katarn's allowing him to control the jagged daggers of rock and debris.

Instead of striking and cutting into his planned target his stone projectiles instead redirected and began flying towards him, scowl forming upon his lips he had to interject his own blade to avoid a dagger sized rock flying towards his left eye, interposing his blade however left him vulnerable to Katarn's counter strike which came in the form of a lunge designed to pierce his heart, pulling his blade back as soon as the projectile made contact with it his eyes widened at the spectacle that this had become. Katarn was evenly matching him in every application of the force, if not exceeding him...this broken wretch of a man was mocking him on his day of triumph of what should be a day of glory and victory.

Then he felt the impact of the rocks digging into his frame, wincing and stepping back he felt the shattered stones that slammed into his back and then Katarn swept forward, but even as his blade met his own, the Jedi had yet another surprise as he swung his backhand violently into his former student's mouth, he felt his teeth loosen, and sent him head over heels backward. **"You will fall!"** Jaden groaned out through clenched blood stained teeth as Katarn prepared to leap at the fallen Jaden he held forth a hand, a movement that seemed to indicate that the gesture was almost casual if it wasn't dripping sweat from exertion, and lightning sizzled through the space between them. Katarn interposed his lightsaber, but the power in the lightning exceeded anything he had ever felt from Jaden or in truth any Darksider before. It blasted through his defenses and his lightsaber flew from his hands. The lightning seized him, lifted him up, and threw him across the tomb.

Raising upward his limbs leaden, his body unsteady he eyed Katarn. Burning sulfuric eyes narrowing in pure outrage as he eyed the veteran Jedi rising once more to his feet, his movements were likewise sluggish and haggard but clearly the Jedi had more left to fight with then himself...options were limited, he could engage Katarn for perhaps another ten minutes at most before his strength was truly depleted but that burst of lighting had been his best shot, he had harnessed the rage within him, channeled it outward and given his wrath form...and it still hadn't been enough. _'I will not die here, I will not fall here, I will not be another footnote in history!'_ But within out a strategy he wouldn't leave here with his prize, and perhaps even his life. Then he noted the Scepter still laying at Tavion's corpse, that tool may prove itself the instrument of his salvation before he even claimed it outright extinguishing his blade before placing it once more securely on his belt he extended his command of the force outward...his side twitching in a fit of muscle spasms and cramps as side effect to overexerting his body and taxing it with the toxic essence of the dark side that left him winded he called forth the Scepter.

Katarn continued his approach even as the ancient Sith relic landed firmly into his grasp.

"Die." He uttered as he aimed the ancient stave in Katarn's general direction, channeling his own power through the Scepter, he felt it thrum violently in response as it coiled and devoured his offered power. The Jedi clearly thought he had won the battle here, here he was struggling to command the ancient relic and failing to do so Katarn's almost causal stroll reeked of that arrogance, he continued to pour his strength into the stave, it trembled in reply. Finally he felt the energy within the staff reach its critical mass, the darkness within would be directed at whatever he wished to destroy. Grinning outright at his victory and with Katarn mere feet away...he unleashed the bolt of piercing dark side energy upon the Jedi.

* * *

 **Yaga Minor Orbital Shipyards**

 **14 ABY, Five days after the battle of Korriban**

The chamber was filled with numerous storm troopers, at least thirty with a few navy clad officers dispersed between them. Clearly the base detachment hadn't skimped on securing their lost vessel, with literally dozens of blasters pointed his way Jaden eyed the scenario with a growing sense of contempt. It didn't matter how many Storm Troopers there were, there could be a thousand he was still confident he'd win, he possessed a command the force, which intrinsically gave him superiority over the faceless soldiers of the Empire. _'At the very least this will provide me with a modicum of exercise.'_ The Dark Jedi thought with a small smirk forming upon his lips as his right hand fell to his belt, he had bested Katarn. These faceless soldiers would provide no obstacle , no challenge, but it would provide him with victory and that was something he had no problem seeking.

"All personal stand down!" A unfamiliar voice echoed across the chamber as a a slightly overweight man in standard imperial military fatigues stepped forward, at his presence however all the soldiers broke their planned battle formations and positions and instead formed up in what almost resembled a parade rest. _'The Garrison Commander? A Moff? A Admiral?'_ Clearly whomever this man was, he was in charge. He was a standard human male, from appearance he looked to be well into middle age, and didn't get much exercise. _'This excuse for a man rules here?'_ He had grown up hearing the stories of the fearsome and relentless Darth Vader, listened to historical record of how the Empire brutally squashed pitiful rebellion after rebellion, its elite forces decimating insurgent forces and criminals across the galaxy at large.

And now within their final place of power outside the Imperial Home Sector, it was ruled by a human imitating a Hutt? Not even hiding his disdain he merely glowered at the man in reply to his approach. "Escort the..." He eyed the lightsaber that hung at the corrupted Jedi's hip with disdain. "Jedi." He spat to the interrogation chamber on the upper level, I will conduct this personally." He commanded of the assembled forces, meanwhile Jaden for his part was confused. He had thought that he would be taken as a pirate and that they would try to execute him, but then the pieces began to fall into place, this man had obviously been Tavion's contact in the Remnant, which meant that he would likely wish to know why exactly that someone not affiliated with her cult had come into possession not only for the warship but had brought it back to Imperial Space.

Given that his vessel was now docked with the orbital shipyard and was in need of resupply he considered his options, he could break free from his assembly easy enough, fight his way through to the fat man and gut him but that would gain him little beyond personal satisfaction, he still needed the defense grid for the outlying fields of the orbital shipyards deactivated, with that defense grid still in action any escape would be short lived at best. For the moment he supposed cooperation would serve him best, at the very least until he got what he needed, when that moment came to pass he would enjoy butchering every single person here...starting with one who dared to label him a Jedi.

* * *

 **Yaga Minor Orbital Shipyards**

 **14 ABY, Five days after the battle of Korriban**

Seated across from each other in the small conference room with only feet between the aging Moff could tell right away that this was no ordinary hijacker or pirate. The fact that he had singlehandely according to the reports dispatched dozens of the ship's legion of Storm troopers also attested to that. His weapon that hung at his belt also attested to the strange report, this man was clearly a force adapt, and yet for some reason he bore striking familiarity.

"I am Moff Flennic governor this lovely sector of Imperial space and commander of Yaga Minor, the **Fury** -the ship that transported you here is part of my flotilla although you aren't the one who I initially lent her to." His initial words to the youth were met by a fierce glare, the burning sulfur pits that passed as the man's eyes were filled were outright hatred and barely veiled contempt.

"I agreed to meet with you because you threatened to destroy the ship, nothing more. At the very least I would know my enemy and his face." He spat outward. The brat was arrogant that was evident at the very least, and yet despite his outward bravado he knew he was over matched. After all the Moff was not alone within the chamber, indeed he had a cadre of eight elite storm troopers, and tens of thousands more within the fortress to call upon, the man may have been formidable but even he couldn't fight the entire might of Yaga Minor alone.

"You did hijack a Imperial warship and killed numerous members of its crew, that crime itself warrants death, I merely wished to to see any single being who would be as bold as to steal a Star Destroyer and then have it return to port. What did you expect? That we would resupply the vessel with no questions asked? That we wouldn't notice that the very woman entrusted with it and its mission were not aboard?" His fingers steepled as he openly met the fuming gaze of the man across from him.

"Who Tavion? I killed that witch on Korriban, and much if not all of her cult. That warship was my prize." The man remarked offhandedly as he seemed suddenly lost in thought, his face tightening into a thin smile, teeth bared as if reliving the very battle that had ended Tavion's life.

The Moff's face whitened at the revelation.

"You killed her..." The man's composure seemed to fracture for a moment and his face fell-Tavion had been one of the final pieces on the board that he could put into place to secure the future of the Empire, her and her followers had promised to revive a ancient lord of the Sith to wage war upon the Republic and therefore weaken them for Imperial counterattack. It would divide the Republic into fighting a war on two fronts, while Tavion and her cult drew the fire and energy of the Republic the Empire would gather its strength before plunging its dagger deep into the heart of the Republic.

He of course as the orchestrator of the strategy would reap the rewards and assume even greater power within the Empire and its council of Moffs. However with the loss of Tavion and the planned resurrection he'd have to cut his ties to the project that would mean removing any and all data of the transfer to the Fury and its resources to Tavion, and the lending of Imperial resources to the cult. Even at the man's admission of her murder he had come to suspect that a similar end had befallen her. She had been silent for weeks now, her last communication to him being less then-inspiring as she reported the loss of several loaned Imperial faculties she and her cult had been working within. Clearly the Jedi and New Republic had caught on to the scheme and it resulted in how he had feared it would, at the very execution of the of the proposed plan.

But yes records would need to be destroyed, mouths silenced. No one could know his involvement, nor his failure it would weaken his position with the Empire if it came to light he was head of a now failed conspiracy to resurrect a long dead Sith Lord. It should be easy enough to accomplish, the majority of the officers assigned to the cult had likely perished and the man before him had even gone to the trouble of killing the Fury's captain so the number of potential loose ends was likely far smaller then he could of been. Of course that would include the woman's killer he supposed but that thought died within his skull before he could even order the man to his execution from within the folds of the man's robe he withdraw a sinister length of darkened metal.

His manner was unperturbed as if he could sense his own thoughts of ordering his death within his mind and found it laughable.

"This too was my prize, not only did I claim the warship as my own but also the scepter that Tavion used to harvest the energy of the dark side from across the galaxy. After all I did not turn upon my pathetic former comrades in the Jedi merely to be denied my place and put into subservience to a ancient Sith." His voice was collected and even but at the edge of it carried a undeniable sense of pride and viciousness. He spoke of turning upon the Jedi as if it was only natural, as if it was the only outcome he could see to that scenario.

"That is the scepter then?" His voice barely above a whisper, eyes focused intently upon the runic metal stave. His eyes then returned to the man and he openly met his gaze for a moment before speaking. "So you were once a Jedi and you killed several of your former comrades when you obtained this?" He questioned, this single man had done what legions of those Reborn under Tavion had failed to do, had taken the fight to the Jedi, killed them and obtained the artifact.

He was clearly no agent of the Republic, and he clearly did not seek quarter within the Empire...he was a fallen Jedi and yet did not seem to flock to them as numerous other Jedi who had abandoned either the New Republic or the Republic of old had. He was a oddity in the equation, and that could either result in him being exceptionally useful...or someone to have removed as soon as possible.

"Yes it is the scepter, my affairs are my own but I will be taking the ship back...after it is resupplied of course for another full rotation. I noticed that its stocks were nearing under the two year mark and I am uncertain if my mission will take me longer then that given the distance I need to travel." His voice brooked no argument even as his bare fingers casually ran over the jagged and sleek metal of the scepter but even so Flennic eyed him skeptically, surely he was powerful in the force if he could kill any amount of Jedi but to simply take a Star Destroyer, one of the few remaining hundreds the entire Empire possessed seemed a steep price for whatever service he tended.

"And what will you do with the ship?" He wondered aloud, if the man could be pressed into service...

"My affairs are my own, and you likely can gleam a great deal already-You are no fool." The man spat with clear frustration growing, this exchange was likely tiring for him. He was unused to having to deal with military and political entities after all, if he was a former Jedi then in all likelihood he had only ever answered directly to his teachers and other senior Jedi. Flennic could almost sympathize with such a creature after it made its way free of the snare of the Republic, almost.

"You likely wouldn't need a Imperial registered vessel in...Republic Space, so clearly you seek to traverse our own borders." The Moff mused aloud as he gestured to one of the eight storm troopers aligned upon his side of the conference table, the nearest bent down his helmeted head to his ear as the Moff whispered a short order before the soldiers departed in a orderly and rapid fashion. Mere seconds later the chamber was vacant save the two that sat across each other at the table, the absence of his soldiers left the Moff in a precarious situation but none the less he had dealt with force adapts before, they could be brought into submission if you knew the method.

Checking his personal data pad for a moment and ensuring that the recorders for the room, both video and audio were now offline he turned once again towards the fallen Jedi.

Moff Flennic grinned despite himself, this lad had delivered everything that Cult of Ragnos had promised with none of the strings attached and all he wanted was a single battleship. While he claimed to be impartial to the affairs of the greater galaxy at large, surely he could foresee the Empire could benefit from such a strong wielder of that mystical energy. After all the New Republic, he grimaced internally at the very notion of the Rebellion even gaining the traction to speak as a united galactic government...possessed their own order of force users.

The Empire possessed several of their own but with the loss of Tavion's cult that number had plummeted. It was like a repeat of that Empire Reborn nonsense all over again, but none the less this was quite the bargain, not only could he thank the man for dispatching so many of those troublesome Jedi but also for capturing the very artifact that could possibly swing this war back in their favor. He knew of the power that Palpatine had possessed as he led the resurgent Empire against the rebellion years ago, anything that could possibly imbue such strength into a legion of followers would rapidly turn the tide of the conflict.

"So you wish to maintain control of the Fury and clearance...to traverse the fringes of Imperial territory? I do think that this arrangement can be made, but of course the Empire must benefit from it as well. You seek to the master the scepter yes? A Jedi, would have no instruction in one of the artifacts of the ancient Sith and you seek to travese Imperial territory so you must seek Vjun in the hopes of unlocking its secrets." The Moff was thinking rapidly now as he pondered the outcome of this venture, either the result would be another legion of force users to throw at the rebels or he'd lose nothing besides a single Star Destroyer and its crew, and whatever services this fallen Jedi could provide. Vjun was the home to a old and now abandoned stronghold of Darth Vader, even after his death the Empire had used the fortress for several years and then when Palpatine had returned it had become a stronghold for his Dark Side Elite.

The man didn't apparently deem his speculation worthy of reply and remained silent through it, which was all the confirmation he needed, after all had the Jedi not recently raided that very facility? According to Tavion who had fashioned it into something of a operating base, the castle was strong in the force and contained a treasure trove within it of dark side lore.

It would be a long journey, but the reward that awaited more then made up for the time it would take to claim, and besides even if this man failed then he would lose nothing but time and forces he'd already thought lost with the destruction of Tavion's cult.

In either outcome his potential losses were minimal and the gains too large to be ignored.

"That scepter is powerful, Tavion spoke at length about it. A scepter that can channel the very power you command into a legion of followers." Flennic trailed off at the thought of a legion of those Reborn battling against the galaxy to reclaim it from the rebels that had seen them defeated time and again. After all it would be he who proposed the initiative, it would be he who grasped the reward for such a reversal of their collective fortunes. Even from across the table, Jaden could sense the avarice and greed that radiated from the Moff, his thoughts were transparent. _'That worm seeks to use me? Me?!'_ The Darksider's eyes burned as his last measures of restraint broke away.

"Do you seek to bargain with me?" The man growled outward his composure shattering, his patience clearly at its end.

"No, I am giving you terms of service. You will be given the Fury, its resources-My resources only if you comply. If you refuse I will have you taken from this room and shot." Even as he finished his demand, he knew that the fallen Jedi was weighing his options, his fingers slowly retracting from the scepter upon the table being drawn down slowly, deliberately to the familiar cylinder of the famous Jedi weapon. "Killing me will accomplish nothing but ensuring your death, you may succeed in taking my life but all you'd be doing is destroying a potential ally. We can be useful to each other...you seek power, strength, and I seek victory." Flennic finished, he was used to this back and forth. The politics of the Empire had been honed within him to a razor's edge and he knew how to play them well.

This man too would need to learn that not all battles were waged with saber and blaster, but sometimes they were waged with word and influence.

The man seemed to ponder the proposal for a moment before he gave a tense nod of the head, his hand returning from his belt with a weary sigh of frustration. This boy was strong, he obviously commanded power that Flennic couldn't dream of combating and yet he had been defeated here, and that likely enraged and frustrated him to no end.

"Your name?" The Moff requested as he rose from his chair, now that they had a agreement it was time to see to the man's request and while his appearance was familiar, at best he was just one of the dozens of known Jedi in that Skywalker's academy on that moon at Yavin. He would know his future partner's name, just as he had known of Tavion through her fallen Jedi master Dessan. After all only a fool went into a arrangement with only one half of the parties known. Truth be told it wouldn't be a difficult proposition for Imperial Intelligence to uncover the identity of this ' _rogue_ ' but it would simply save time to have the man confirm it.

"Jaden. Jaden Korr." The man offered grimly in response as he shot the Moff a brief glare as he pushed past him in exit to the conference chamber. He had broken away from the Jedi only to find himself collared to yet another faction, but he wouldn't remain the tool of a petty power hungry Moff, they could assist each other for a time but when the first opportunity came to rid himself of these newly found shackles he would do so without hesitance or remorse. _'I answer to no one, and I will not need your resources forever.'_ But he would deal this task jointly with the Imperial Remnants, he needed their manpower, their strength...for now.

Looking to the future though, at the very least Vajun was now within his grasp and with the Imperial forces now acting in concert with him he would not only gain the needed supplies and resources for a extended voyage into the deeper sectors of space, but also have their own data and information on places strong with the Force. Just as Tavion and her cult had traveled across the galaxy, so would he. At the end of that road awaited the power that he sought, at the end of that journey awaited the strength that he was destined for him.

The power to shape not only his own existence, but all life.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we have chapter two, not very long, barely longer then the first chapter but that said I never planned for these chapters, or even for this story to be novel length. That said I am content to do longer chapters if the mood ever strikes, but it would have to be a chapter suitable for it, for example a main battle sequence or something that is putting together a plot point or something to that effect, expect at least a few 10k plus chapters but for the most part 5-10 is about what these will be.**

 **Anyway thanks go out to:** **Biss Tomasu, DarthImperius, The Burgundy Blitz, and lord harry peverell for Favoriting this story and also for** **Ataxius, and EleazarJ for following it.** **I do wish to just say that, thank you for expressing interest and or satisfaction with this story. I mean for all those who read the first chapter, had whatever thoughts they had on it, these six actually did express a opinion, apparently they liked it, which is a excellent thing. I always like when my written works are enjoyed by others, I mean that is primarily why I write beyond me just wishing to do so, I want people to read my stories and have a good time or at the very least walk away from it with a new perspective on a given thing.**

 **Well this is starting to go on for a while so I will just cut it off here, I hope to see you all next time on chapter three in Heir to Darkness.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Reborn Akatsuki**


	3. Vjun and Failure

**AN: Another few months pass, another update. I do hope that no one is being put off by the pacing and slow upload speed but believe me, I do enjoy writing this. Even if I do barely write for it truth be told, I have other stories that need my attention more and this story is planned to be a fairly short endeavor to begin with. Anyway let's get down to the nitty gritty.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. It is appreciated, even the two negative reviews(which I replied to via PM to allay any concerns.) I do hope the story continues to keep your interest and I hope this ongoing chronicle in the life of Jaden Korr continues to prove interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor any of its expanded universial material, this includes characters, locations, concepts, designs and etc**

* * *

 **Jedi P** **raxeum, Yavin 4**

 **Inner chambers, Kyle Katarn's personal quarters**

 **14 ABY, Six Days after the Battle of Korriban**

A week, he had for almost a week now confined himself to his chambers. Beyond base and physical needs he did not leave it. He had failed, failed both his students, both of those placed within his charge. Rosh had redeemed himself, returned to the Light yet he was now lost forever regardless...and Jaden.

Jaden was now lost as well, drowned in the darkness of the Force, his youthful and stoic demeanor buried beneath a veil of hatred. He had surrendered himself to the darker aspects of the Force, lost himself within it and now only a monster that bore his image remained. His once earnest and resolute grey eyes had been rendered the sulfuric yellow all too common of the Dark Side. His hatred, his anger, his lust for power, those were all that remained within the once champion of Justice, decency and good.

In his place stood a pale mockery of his former student, his former prized student...his would be successor.

He would have to live with that for the rest of his days, for the first time he had been charged with mentoring, and teaching and the result was this... _this_.

He had put his faith in his own teachings, his own method of communing and understanding the Force and it had led to this. Reexamining his own teaching methodology...should he have seen it coming? He blurred the lines between spectrums of the Force, encouraged his apprentices, his students to learn from either aspect of it. They needed to be strong, this was a time of crisis, they didn't have years and years to come into their own power, they needed to become warriors...Knights to champion the cause of the Jedi.

But he couldn't blame the situation for his students fall into darkness, no not wholly and no matter what Luke said to the contrary he knew it was his responsibility. He had been charged with their instruction, their growth, their maturation and conduct as Jedi and before either man's fall he had never doubted in his teachings, never doubted that his approach was flawed but now...

Had his lax approach led to this?

By the nine Corellian hells he had nearly sucrubmed to the darkness more times then he cared to admit.

He recalled the first time he saw Jaden harness lightning in his training, he had encouraged it, he needed a tool in which to defend himself. He saw when he embraced his rage to strengthen his bladework, he had allowed it. He had thought that Jaden and Rosh like he would know to distance themselves from the darkness, to only skirt the lines, to allow it and its strength to merely empower them, to never become wholly reliant upon it. But the Dark Side was insidious, it borrowed into people, and ate them alive.

Had his training planted the seed that erupted on Taspir III?

Had he been more vigilant or perhaps never encouraged his own methodology to the Force in the first place, could this whole thing have been prevented?

Ultimately he decided it didn't matter. He would grieve for Jaden, mourn the loss of his students, bury his aspirations, hopes and desires for both his and Rosh's futures in the graves that had become of them. Yet for now he needed to focus on his surviving student, Jaden still survived and as long as he possessed both his life and that scepter the entire Galaxy was potentially at risk.

Jaden needed to be stopped, had to be stopped, and as his former teacher, that responsibility fell to him.

Rising from the floor mediation or rather rumination concluded. It was time he took that leave of absence he had told Luke of nearly a week prior.

He would hunt down Jaden to the ends of the Galaxy if he had to, he had owed the man that much at the very least, he wouldn't allow Jaden to hurt or kill any more people, wouldn't allow the Galaxy itself to suffer if that monstrosity his student had become ever got his way...including the man himself. He'd end the doppelganger that stood in place of his beloved student.

Because he was his master, it was his role.

* * *

 **Yaga Minor, Orbital Shipyards**

 **Docking Array, Imperial Star Destroyer, Fury**

 **14 ABY, Six Days after the Battle of Korriban**

It had taken most of the prior day to transfer the vast amounts of materials aboard the ship to sustain it for its lengthy voyage, after all even if he gained what he needed at Vjun that would merely be the beginning the second step on a journey that in all likelihood would take years to see through. It all depended upon locating a holocron, and that holocron itself hopefully containing some teachings of ancient Sith magic rituals and their performance, even lacking that however would only be a small hurdle to overcome surely. With the resources of the Moff, begrudging though it may have been have that slothful creature holding any amount of power over him, greatness could still come to him.

He would research and experiment with the stave himself, after all even if Tavion had absorbed a fraction of the residual dark energy that permeated Vjun-surely some would be left over for his own usages. All he needed was instruction, and if he couldn't have that, then experience would have to suffice, he had unlocked the stave's basic more destruction capabilities and in doing so proven to himself and his master that he could command whatever was locked within it, the ancient tool that Marka Ragnos had constructed would become his instrument of glory. Vjun would be the testbed, if he succeeded there, then he would scour the galaxy, finding places strong in the force, thankfully his own missions as a Jedi would serve him here well, because he had traveled across much of known space seeking out such places to prevent Tavion from doing so.

But the handful of sites she had stolen from were barely above single digits, there were countless more worlds, blood soaked specks in the cosmos were the darkness held sway, there were numerous battlefields and war zones that had become concentrated foci of Force energies, from the legendary Valley of the Jedi to the forgotten and uninhabited jungle moon of Dxun...The darkness was present throughout the stars. After all it was the natural state of things, the natural state of the force itself, its bestial and primal nature acting in concert with the entirety of organic life. From the unknowing lesser creatures who did not command the Force to those who employed it to suit their whim such as himself, it was present throughout the galaxy and he would drink his fill of that power. Why would he content himself with his own command of the Force? Why should he limit himself? When within his grasp rested the very instrument that would transcend him from yet another practitioner, another adapt into a force that this galaxy had never seen in its entire history.

With the Moff's money and resources that would certainly accelerate the pace at which he could proceed at the very least, with the Imperial's backing he had access to the whole of their territory, his continued command of the Fury and their unconditional cooperation, all in exchange for merely generating them a handful of Force Sensitives, a trivial price he supposed. The Moff could have his army, he would wage his war upon the Republic, he could even break the government, it wouldn't impact his plans in the last, after all he did not seek to shape galactic events but to become a power unto himself. The Force not title gave him strength, and it would see him to ultimate victory.

"Is everything prepared _Captain_?" He questioned of the former bridge officer who had been a mere lieutenant upon the Fury's first departure, now with the original captain dead and it's new mission he had been placed in command of the Imperial warship and its crew by order of Moff Flennic . Answering to its true master of course, as he sat himself down in the command chair reserved normally for the ship's captain, eyes scanning out across the darkness of space through the viewport he couldn't help but feel the pangs of excitement creeping into him. It was a almost childlike sensation of curiosity combined with a absolute lust for the power he sought, he could feel it pulsating from the stave, he knew what it could do, what its capabilities were...he only needed to master it and everything would proceed as it should.

"Yes sir, we have completed the restock and all sections are reporting adequate status, we can depart at your leave...my _lord_." The formal flair of how the officer addressed him was a far cry from the sheer fear and terror that he had replied to him with when he had come aboard the vessel mere days ago but never the less he couldn't find it within himself to be bothered by it. After all, was he not superior to the man? Should he not be addressed as such? It was merely the Imperial recognizing his own station in the hierarchy. Like a loyal Kath Hound presenting a trophy to its owner the man was clearly seeking to please his new Master. _'Just like that Moff.'_ After had the Moff come into agreement with him? Despite his own frustrations and reservations with the situation, he was no fool he recognized what a boon it would be to himself had he the backing of a major faction like the Remnant, he couldn't operate indefinitely under his own resources after all, he had no power base and it was obvious that had been recognized. He realized then, just what it was truly that the Moff was seeking and it disturbed him, he likely did not just want a mere army of Force sensitives but a replacement to Vader or Tavion, a enforcer capable of collectively inflicting pure terror upon the galaxy at large.

He would be that in his pursuit of power, the Moff was likely sending him along on his way without minders or clear objectives for that very reason, he knew that he would trample across the galaxy. Killing and inflicting horrors upon it as he went, all in search of what he sought, and it would force the Republic into a state of emergency as it devoted resources to hunting him down, even if he never delivered upon the army for Flennic he would gain at least one thing he even more desperately needed-Time. _'That toad was more intelligent then I had initially thought...'_ it was a viable enough strategy he guessed as such things went, and he was more then content to play the role.

Let the Republic hunt him, let the Empire benefit from it, it would make no difference once he gained what he sought. _'Let these petty nation states content themselves with trying to dictate the physical plane, I will gain dominion over the Force itself.'_ Palpatine, Vader, all those who came before them would be mere footnotes compared to the majesty of his power once he succeeded. Until that day dawned though, he would be content to play the role he was offered, after all was he not being offered assistance in what he sought to do, merely for doing it? It was a bargain by any standard.

"Excellent, have the ship disembark and continue at sublight speed until we exit the ring of asteroids , I want us in hyperspace before the hour is out, we have a long way to go." Across his frame was a fine mesh of synthetic weaved silk rolled into bread across a velvet like cloth. Draped in black and dark blues the garment was something once would have seen appropriate for someone of wealth, power and station, indeed the interlocked buckles on the vest were decorated in precious minerals and gems indicated just the sheer cost of such apparel.

It was something a Jedi would no doubt find issue with wearing given their interest in forgoing material wealth and its vestments, he however was glad to finally cast off the last remaining chains that held him to that Order, his clothing. He had not abandoned their tunic and robes before because all that were available aboard the warship was standard Imperial issue military apparel, and that was something he did not wish to embrace. He had cast off the chains of one Order, why wear the trappings of another? But this gift from the Moff freed him of that the very least, he could cast off the attire of the Jedi and embraced what he was now.

A being of influence, power and responsibility.

"Understood sir." The new Captain of the Fury acknowledged his command as he began to issue orders across the ship, and slowly but surely the massive warship began to move forward, the engines fired and the ship lurched as it passed kilometer long collections of asteroids as it made its way out of the mining operation of the Shipyards.

He grinned to himself, he supposed he could grow used to this level of command from the baser lifeforms.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer, Fury**

 **14 ABY, Eight Days after the Battle of Korriban**

 **Captain's Quarters**

 **Hyperspace Transit**

He felt the familiar pulse of darkness growing closer, stronger with every passing breath. They had left the Imperial Fortress of Yaga Minor in their trek to Vjun and since that departure he had left the warship to its own devices, retiring to his claimed quarters aboard the vessel. In the days since then he had scarcely left it, everything was provided for him here, so instead he focused upon communing with the Force, seeking to impress upon his claim to it. To harness all the dark gifts that lurked within it, to strength himself.

Hours, Days were spent in mediation, honing his rage, his anger, his lust for power. Where once he sought guidance, direction, he now sought the means of imposing his very well upon the fabric of the universe. Yet progress was elusive and a rare beast in those sessions. It mattered not how much he pursued the answers that the Dark Side dangled in front of him, he could never grasp them, even with his growing strength it was never enough to force answers from the Force. All he could do was endlessly run after of them.

It only built upon the anticipation he felt at his arrival at Vjun there all the answers could be revealed, all the secrets and mysteries of the Dark Side could be within his grasp. Even if he was merely given the foundation upon which to fuel his ascension it would be enough, it would merely be the beginning. He would harness all the strength, all the might he could and use it bludgeon the galaxy to accept his power, to accept their place underneath his heel. He would not rule, he would not command, he would simply be.

His mere existence would echo his infinite command of the Dark Side. His presence would be a reminder to the Empire and Republic, to the Jedi and the mindless masses that made up the Galaxy that Force was true power, true strength, true freedom and through the darkness he was above them all. Eyes opening and scanning the scepter that lay within his clenched fingers he couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth edge upward, that Moff thought he commanded power, the man was astute in the realms of politics and stratagem yet even he failed to realize the implications.

With this-he would be unending, he would never need to fear anyone or anything eclipsing him. Raising upward from the cold metal of the deck, brushing away the traces of dust that clung to his knees he glanced at the unused bunk in the corner. He had not slept in days, not since his fall to the Dark Side, his reserves of energy, of power seemed infinite and yet as his duel with Katarn proved, his ability to call upon that strength however was. There was no pressing need for him aboard the ship, after all these were professional crewmen of the Empire, they would not need him to hold their hand while they preformed their duties.

No after all their lives hung in the balance of this mission, if he was denied he would obliterate them all and they likely knew that.

Fear...Fear was one hell of a motivator he mused as he kicked off the dark synthetic leather boots that adorned his feet, his toes felt the bite of the cold metal but he ignored the minor pain. He pushed material discomforts aside, no his focus was absolute, and such minor suffering was inconsequential to it.

Stripping out of his tunic and letting the fabric drop to the floor he sat on the edge of the bunk.

Sleep would be useful if for nothing else to then to ensure that his power remained at its apex, that his mind remained clean and unclouded by exhaustion, and even his own inner reserves were beginning to taper off after a week without.

Keying up his personal comm line to the bridge he awaited the confirmation that his hail was received before he spoke.

"Captain at our next exit of Hyperspace send a transmission back to Flennic, inform him of our progress and our presumed time of arrival at Vjun." Static was his only reply for a heartbeat before he heard the inhalation of breath and his would be adjutant spoke.

"Of course My Lord." With his order confirmed and there being nothing further to discuss he cut transmission before glaring upward at the smooth and curved bulkheads of the cabin. He'd play along with the Moff, he'd keep him in the loop, inform him of his progress, but it only a means to a end, a man like Flennic would not be his ultimate master. A fool with no connection to the Force? No that simpering windbag was beneath him in every aspect, but he had resources that he required until the time came that he extracted all use from the man.

He'd play along, Flennic undoubtedly thought along similar lines.

Unfortunately for him, he was undeniably at a disadvantage when it came to that.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer, Fury**

 **14 ABY, Thirteen Days after the Battle of Korriban**

 **Bridge Deck, Main Control Mast**

"Exiting Hyperspace in 3.2.1...and now." The chief navigation offer spoke softly as the ship reverted back into real space, the mystical and ethereal nature of hyperspace giving way back to the dark and cold reality that was space. His vision now focused solely upon the primary focus of the system, Vjun loumed ahead.

It had been a long voyage, during it he had focused his hatred and rage to a razor honed edge, replenished his depleted strength and of course communed with the Force as he could. Even from this distance the darkness that lay upon that ancient world without light was evident. He could feel it, feel it as if it was his own heartbeat, the surging and coursing fury and pride of the Dark Side.

They'd arrived in system, their target lay just ahead. The forgotten and dark acid soaked world of Vjun, Home of Darth Vader's private citadel. Hopefully home of one of the vaunted Holocrons as well. Staring down at the deary brown and reddish atmosphere it was obvious to tell that even from here that this was a home of darkness. The Dark Side was strong here, even before the arrival of Vader it had a hold of the world, it had called to him even light years away, he had felt its pull.

Now he was here glancing down at it from the bridge's primary viewport.

"Maintain suitable distance from the planet and have the shuttles prepped, I am going down there as soon possible." He decreed after a moment of silent contemplation. He'd need to bring along a few squadrons of Stormtroopers, and perhaps other instruments to assist him but overall he needed little for the voyage down to the planet. Yes he needed nothing save his own power, his own strength, he would ascend by his own merit, everything else was merely a inconsequential contribution.

"Of course my lord, I shall have the shuttles ready for disembarkation as soon possible." The new Captain assured him as his fingers traced patterns into the thick synthetic mesh of the seat. He didn't deign to reply merely focusing downward on the planet that dominated the viewport, hopefully with the holocron in hand he'd return to the Fury and be one step closer to mastery of this interesting little trinket he had abandoned.

Once more retrieving the scepter from his person he ran his fingers down upon the bare metal, feeling its chill cut into them and finding the sensation soothing.

Minutes bled away until he heard the Captain clear his throat breaking him from his revelry of the artifact and causing his yellowed eyes to narrow in slight annoyance, the ever present rage within him stirring at the interruption.

"My lord, three shuttles have been prepared to depart, I have taken the liberty of assign two squadron of Stormtroopers to assist you in your mission." His annoyance forgotten at the mention that the preparations were now complete he rose from his seat, kicking upward and feeling his muscles coil as if in anticipation for he'd find down there he sent the Captain a final look as he moved towards the turbolifts that would take him down once more into the bowels of the great warship and to the hangar where the transport that would take him to the next stage of his destiny.

"Until I return operate under your own discretion, if anything noteworthy occurs contact me via my private commlink." His command was simple and therefore hopefully easy enough for the professional military man to follow.

The navy clad officer merely gave a resolute nod of the head in response and he turned away, Vjun awaited.

The sooner he down to the surface and the Bast Castle, the sooner he'd find the artifacts he sought.

* * *

 **Vjun, Bast Castle**

 **Interior, Upper Floors, Throne Room**

 **14 ABY, Two weeks after the Battle of Korriban**

This was where Vader had once sat, in command of this entire fortress, the very planet itself. The dark marble of the chair reflected the ominous presence of the former Lord of the Sith in striking fashion, it like its former master was a being of darkness, simple and absolute. This entire planet was like that, soaked in the darkness, the primal portions of his soul cried out to be unleashed, to fight, kill and be free. Yet he would not indulge that, not yet anyway, he had a greater ambition to slake then his own base bloodlust, yet even so he comforted that portion of his psyche with a single promise. _'Soon.'_

The dark side was always with him, always at his beck and call and it unlike the lighter spectrum of the Force appealed to him often, where once the Force had been silent it now seemed to sing through him. He felt comforted by it, despite the constant rage, the blood lust, the ever present greed and malice that soaked his being. He felt complete, he felt that this was the true merit of the Dark Side. He had been told of it at length by Katarn, by Skywalker and his other 'teachers' throughout his time at the Academy. Its power was as destructive as it was seductive, its effects narcotic.

The more one indulged, the harder it would be resist it.

He never bothered resisting it, he allowed it to permeate his very being, suffused his soul in its embrace. Unlike he had been warned of, he never lost himself in the darkness, no just the opposite he had found himself. His rage, his anger, his greed, his fears, lusts and wants had freed him, broken the illusion that had been crafted in his image.

Yet all the same he had searched the fortress from top to bottom, spent hours scouring and searching. Deploying his new found resources to secure the keys to his ascendance and yet he had yet to see success. His irritation only grew as minute after minute passed with no clear indicator if he would ever see triumph here or not. Squad after squad of StormTroopers searched, legions of tracer and probe droids had been unleashed upon the fortress scanning away at every square inch. Even he himself had buried himself into this place's very aura, seeking and searching for any telltale signs of a Force presence locked within it.

Yet for all the effort, all the committed resources, nothing was forth coming.

It was infuriating.

Red bled into his vision, fingers clenched, breathing hitched. His anger was a consuming and vicious thing and needed an outlet, he couldn't suppress it, that would merely weaken his ability to command the Dark Side no. He'd have to embrace the anger and direct it outward, yes this frustration was a good thing it would enhance his abilities, make him stronger.

Teeth clenching he expanded his senses, curses be on the Jedi who never taught him any sort of locating technique for artifacts of the Force beyond their base signature. He was no historian true but even a small boon here would have been appreciated but no, he had to stretch his perspective across the whole of the castle, a taxing and time consuming process and try to shift through the dark presence of the fortress to locate anything in particular that stood out. It strained even his enhanced abilities to their breaking point.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as finally his concentration broke and he leaned back into the dark stone of the throne and let out a weary breath, sucking in air in thick gulps.

 _Nothing_ , he had sensed _nothing_...

Did that mean nothing was here? Nothing that could aid him or was he simply too weak to wrest the final secrets out of Darth Vader? Were the final vestiges of this Sith Lord a decade dead too much for him? Even after all his growth? His conquest? His strength? Was that all to be cast aside because he couldn't claim mastery to the darkness?

...Was that his true failing? Here he was grasping at the leftovers of the Order of the Sith Lords instead of plunging himself into the Dark Side, he was not acting in concert with the Force, he was not forcing it to submit to him, he was playing at darkness like Katarn...

"Am I not strong enough?" He let out in a hissed whisper. The mere notion of it was laughable, he was easily the strongest living Dark Sider yet compared to these Lords of the Sith that clung to him both modern and ancient...he seemed to be nothing more the a gnat grasping at their glory and power.

He grimly pulled the ancient arcane stave free of his tunic's interior pocket and stared downward at the pointed and sleek metal.

"I will master you...with or without their wisdom." His voice was resolute, strong, commanding yet uncertainty clung to it. He knew so little of the Dark Side beyond what instinct told him was correct, so little of the Force itself beyond what the Jedi had taught and what he had gleaned himself. He had his own strength, his rage, the measure of his power, yet he knew this was not his apex.

It was far from it, he felt that within himself, the potential, the strength waiting to be tapped. Yet beyond even his own potential, was the startling power within the stave, he would unlock its mysteries, forge his own path with it and claim strength absolute.

That was his own will, not the Force's. He would impose that will, on others, other the Republic, on the Empire, on the Galaxy...upon the Force itself if he had to.

He would not be stopped, nor halted from it.

With a fierce snarl of rage he kicked the dark marble adorning the floor, shattered and broken remnants of the once magnificent statue of Darth Vader crumbled under the fury of his Force enhanced strength into a shower of dark grained rubble.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Destroyer, Fury**

 **14 ABY, Two Weeks after the Battle of Korriban**

 **Captain's Quarters**

Returning to the Fury in disgrace had not been the greatest of his experiences since leaving the Jedi Order, that much was a certainty. Hours of effort, dozens of troopers, droids and his own considerable abilities put to the task of uncovering whatever mysteries that might lurk within the shadowed halls of the fortress and nothing had come of it.

The tense shuttle ride back into space had done nothing to improve his mood, in fact the entire transit had left him feeling yet even more on edge and frustrated. He was supposed to master this artifact, to become its master, to become master of himself, and his own destiny and yet. Yet at every turn he encountered obstacles, yet he had overcome them, he had overcome the Jedi, Katarn, Tavion and her cult yet the mysteries of the Sith remained out of grasp. Perhaps there were no mysteries left to be found in Vjun's dark stronghold yet he did not believe that, not for a instant.

He had sensed the darkness within the fort, had felt its call, why would he if not to find something there, anything to aid him.

In his anger he had returned to his quarters and paced the narrow and spartan chamber, without any sort of guidance he'd have to unlock the scepter's power and mysteries all on his own, he'd have to hazard and guess at whatever rituals and ceremonies that were required to achieve its full arsenal of abilities. That process could take years, fury quaked within his bones at the very notion of being denied.

The fury he had felt at being outplayed the Moff, at Katarn, at the Jedi Order itself paled in comparison to the fury he felt at the prospect of power, power he had rightfully claimed through his strength being denied to him. "Why?!" He spat as he continued his pacing, his anger erupting outward as he punched outward, his fist meeting bulkhead. Pain radiated from the limb but he savored it, he allowed it strengthen him, and in turn he punched again and again. Blood specked against the walls as skin tore, knuckles bent and his rage continued unabated.

Why had he come this far? Agreed to this alliance? What was the point? He refused, he refused to be some sort of twisted and sick joke perverted by the Force, no he wouldn't accept that.

Finally as his all consuming anger dimmed he let out a shallow and hoarse breath.

He wouldn't be denied, he wouldn't stop here, he would travel across the galaxy in search of answers if he needed to and failing that, he'd do what he could to unlock it himself, the mid and outer rim were filled with planets brimming with hapless and worthless existences. He could experiment and conduct his research all his own if needed, this stave would answer to him, its will would bend to him, he would command it.

Glancing downward at the angular metal of the scepter, still lying where it had fallen after he had flung it against the solid durasteel of the bulkhead he grimaced as he once more picked it up. Instantly he felt the stave's presence contort and embrace him, it wanted him to rule it, it wanted to be used, it was power without purpose, without outlet and it cried out for a master to claim it.

He would be that master.

Keying up the commline he signaled the bridge once more. With his failure upon Vjun there was no point to lingering here in this system, even if it was uninhabited and dead with chances of it leaking back to either the New Republic or Jedi being remote, there was no longer any purpose in remaining. They would have to move forward, he would have to move forward.

Luckily he already had a destination in mind for the next leg of their journey.

"Captain...we are leaving this sector, I am forwarding you the nav point of our next destination, no disturbances until our arrival." Anger still seethed within and leaked into his tone but he would not be commanded by it, no he ruled the darkness within him, it did not rule him. The crew had not failed him, the Captain had no failed him, so his wrath would be restrained until such time that it actually benefited him to unleash it...

Then he'd carve whomever was foolish enough to stand against him apart, make them beg and squirm in the dirt for death as he cleaved limbs from their soon to be corpse.

The Captain's reply was brief and utterly uniform. "Of course my lord, I shall see it done." And with that the link went dead and he was once more cast back into the silence and fury of his own thoughts.

He had not lost all prospects yet, no...this was merely the beginning.

* * *

 **AN: Well there we have chapter three, fairly short but it also leads us into the primary narrative of the story. After all what fun would it be if Jaden stumbled into complete power over the Scepter immediately? No, this is the start of the process of both him working towards unlocking its full power and the Jedi Order's efforts to locate and destroy both him and the Scepter. Nothing really more to say then that, and that I hope that the chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Please remember to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Reborn Akatsuki**


	4. Resolve strengthened by Ice

**AN: I must apologize for the length of time it took to actually upload this and to do so I will offer a brief explanation of why it took as long as it did. To start with my computer a while back suffered a memory issue and purged a select number of files, including documents containing a decent number of my story materials and drafts, including my backups that I keep of those select materials. Basically I had to rewrite this chapter again and that prospect threw me off for a long time but none the less I figured you all deserved to actually have this continued and so here it is.**

 **The next chapter in Heir of Darkness also as a little bit of a 'bonus' I have made this chapter a little longer then usual.**

 **I hope it was worth the wait, also I want to thank all of those who have reviewed, followed and favorited since the last upload.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Heir to Darkness Chapter Four: Resolve Strengthened by Ice**

* * *

 **Asuin System, Hutt Space**

 **Asuin, Imperial Base Camp**

 **14 ABY, 11 Weeks Since The Battle of Korriban**

They had arrived in system to this frozen hell nearly four standard months prior and in that time he had learned much about this icy world. There was no native population on this world save the fierce and war like beasts that had harassed them initially upon their arrival. There was little to nothing of value upon this rock, nothing that would deem it worthy of anything resembling an actual colonization effort from any and all within the galaxy. Which played into his hand perfectly, no he wouldn't be disturbed this deep into Hutt Space which had given him the time he needed. Time to reflect, to look back upon what he had observed, had learned and of course to expand upon that with further study and research.

Knowledge was key in his endeavor he sought the secrets, the mysteries of the old Sith and he would have them. It would have been so easy to fall to the endless rage after the failure of Vjun and its secrets and the mastery of the Sith that eluded him but he had in his mediation in the days that followed stumbled upon a hint, a potential tidbit of information that clawed at him. Within the archives of the Jedi, within those halls of knowledge and learning he had recalled a brief bit of information he had gleaned so long ago when he had willingly served the Light, the Jedi, the Republic. In his trek across the galaxy in pursuit of Taven he had of course learned of many worlds drenched in the power of the Dark Side, strong with the Force that were potential targets but in preparation for his journey to Hoth he had studied other words of like environs.

That was how he had learned of Asuin, a planet located deep within Hutt Space on the border of the Outer Rim. Its entry into the database was sparse, a handful of old maps, geological survey information, all of it decades old, dreadfully out of date, even its star lane maps were some subject of concern given their age but none the less it had one interesting characteristic. It had been subject to an interesting mission done by the Jedi decades before, the then Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had traveled there along with his master one Obi-Wan Kenobi during the course of the Clone Wars. This site of battle surely could hold something of value and given that it was so farr off the proper galactic map he knew it would provide a measure of obscurity to his destination. Both to the Jedi and Republic both, while he cared not if hunters pursued him or not, this early into the battle between him and the galaxy proper could not be allowed to devolve into a situation he could not control and thus he had come.

To Asuin, to Hutt Space, to the place he knew he could find at the very least some mild answer to what he so desperately sought after.

The months he had spent here and focused his resolve to a honed blade, he was as ready and able as he could ever hope to be and while this planet had bore none of the darkness that had prompted this sojourn it had in its place offered guidance. The Dark Side may have held no sway over this rock but it was present all the same within the bestial minds and acts of its inhabitants. The Wampa. These creatures were rudimentary in their intellect but all the same had served as adequate test subjects. He could feel their rage, their feral minds beckoning to him even from across the camp site located as he was within the prefab shelter complex that had been constructed upon the planet at their arrival.

Yes. The darkness came easy to these beings, in that way he supposed...they were blessed compared to other lifeforms, they were given a small glimpse, a taste of what a being intoned with the darkness could accomplish, even if they did not possess a proper connection to the Force they like all other life were subject to it. Were molded and shaped by it. They had given him a test model of just what he could do with the stave, he knew of what Tavion had done with it, siphoned and stole power from dozens of locations across the galaxy.

She imbued that power among her followers, this particular technique was something he knew he had to learn if for no other purpose then to humor his would be _'paymaster'_. He would provide the service he had been given to, until it no longer suited him of course, until the position imposed upon him by fate was retracted. This was how he had spent that month of study, ripping what little connection to the Force these beasts held and siphoning away that power...along with their lives. To this end he had captures dozens, hundreds of them and while the troopers assigned to this task of actually capturing the beasts complained about their duties, they complied and did as he wished. They had no other choice of course, they were bound to him.

They knew their lives depended upon his very whim, and given that he had come to be their overall commander through the act of killing their prior Captain well...it would be obvious to say that they were terrified of his wrath being turned to any one of them. He could kill them, he could kill them as easily as breathing, he could reach out through the Force and simply shatter limbs, organs and tissue as easy as he pleased. The Dark Side answered his call, it was his to command...for now. Yet to rip its secrets from it was no easy task, even with such a foci as the Scepter of Ragnos.

None the less, the research, the information gained here would be critical once he gained access to the full scope of this relic's ability.

* * *

As he trudged along through knee and waist high snow pushing aside the falling ice he banished the cold once more with a simple infusion of malice to himself. Calling upon his own inner rage, his hatred to burn away the chill as if it was a flame to the ice. He had grown used to the taxing sensation of calling upon the Force for something as simple as this shortly into their arrival, it was a waste of the mystical energies certainly yet all the same he could not perform his studies if he froze to death on some rock like this. Besides...The Force was no longer a holy thing to his eye, it was no mystical entity that he bowed himself to any longer in service. Now it served him and would forever serve him. Having it used for something mundane such as mere 'heating' while wasteful of a precious resource was not sacrilegious or anything his erstwhile former compatriots in the Jedi would have believed.

No if one was mighty enough to command the Force to serve, then having it serve would be nothing but acting upon what was one's right.

There had always been some satisfaction when it came to the killing, even as a Jedi when he had struck down the various enemies that aligned themselves in his way he had taken his skill in combat, in the ending of lives as a personal endorsement of his ability. He was a warrior, he was good at being a warrior, a fighter, one who stood against all the enemies in his way. Sometimes it had bordered on blood thirst, he recalled the eyes of the other Apprentices and Knights as he recounted stories of his exploits during the few opportunities between missions for the Jedi. They were afraid, afraid of him, of his skill he hadn't understood at the time but...Once he fallen that had obviously been revealed to what it was. He was stronger then them, stronger then all of them.

As if to make this point as he approached the center of the makeshift campsite he noted that two of the troopers that had been idly standing at attention immediately straightened when he passed by them, their posture rigid as if crafted out of durasteel. He could sense their fear, it hung it the air like a shroud as he pushed by them on the way to his destination, yes they were all like this. So unlike the Republic soldiers and agents he had encountered, they had been reassured by his presence, comforted by it.

Fear was infinitely more pleasurable...and useful.

Pushing into the icy enclave, the collection of cages that housed the captured Wampa he stared at their beast like figures and ignorant dull eyes with not a hint of compassion nor remorse. He had been starving these since they had been captured nearly a week before, a few had died but the rest had endured and suffered along with every and all mistreatment, even from their infantile minds, he could pick out the resentment and rage. At him, for allowing this, for enabling this, for him ripping them from their bands and packs, they knew of course who he was, he came by nearly daily to siphon away just a little bit more life, to drain away what tiny fractions of power that lied buried within their veins.

The Wampa of coursed died during this process, their bodies along with their lives cannibalized to feed the stave's power. To feed his power.

He gave them all a welcoming smile as the flap of the tent behind was securely closed, placing him directly in front of the enclosure.

 _'There's a thrill in dispensing death that makes me feel alive.'_ Perhaps there always had been and he had just been ignorant of that, awaiting the Dark Side to teach him the truth. Perhaps it was just his latent 'empathetic' tendencies awakening after all he had always been aware of the pain, the suffering he had been inflicting upon the various enemies that had beset him throughout the course of this year. He had always felt it, scream across his mind in battle, feel the last dripping minutes of agony from a dying opponent. Yes he had felt it, he had pushed it aside, suppressed it at one time, now he reveled in it.

It was merely the natural outcome of course, _natural selection, evolution_ , he was superior and therefore he would live and the inferior would die.

As he pulled the stave free from his cloaked figure, gloved hands clenching across its dark metallic surface he couldn't suppress the small if cruel smile that crept up his face. As he was recording this for some sort of medicinal posterity he recited the assigned numbers of the test group creatures, one by one, though they did not understand the designations...he did, and this little ritual was for his own amusement at the end of the day after all, he could merely siphon them as soon as he received them but by starving them he invoked fury, animalistic , base but pure and unadulterated. By labeling them, by invoking his sense of 'ownership' no matter how alien it may seem to these beasts, it stirred the fury, the rage, the base desire to control, to dictate, to conquer within himself, this synthesis of rage was beautiful within his eyes.

But despite its appeal, despite its beauty, it would have to come to a end, he had learned nearly all he could from such simple and base beasts, but the research done here would indeed prove itself worthwhile once he moved on to more advanced life, of that he had no doubt.

* * *

 **Two Galactic Standard Weeks Earlier**

* * *

 **Light Courier: Raven's Claw**

 **Upper Orbit, Stationary Docking and Refueling Station: The Bounty**

 **Nar Shaddaa, Y'Toub system, Hutt Space**

 **14 ABY, 3 Months Since The Battle of Korriban**

"I want my normal fee...plus expenses of course."

"How much?"

" _75,000_ , standard premium." At the incredulous look that must have adorned the weathered Jedi Master's featured the helmeted Bounty Hunter merely rebuked softly. "The Republic is footing the bill isn't it?" He couldn't argue with the rather infamous figure on that one, that'd hardly be a drop in the bucket of the annual trade tariffs and fees taken but a single member body of the New Republic. Though he supposed ultimately it made no difference, even if he had to cover his own expenses he would have paid it off, either in trading favors or hard currency if he could gather that much.

Fett may have been a slew of slurs and a matching dozen to add atop that list but by the same measure. He was the best. His repeated run-ins with the Jedi spoke to that much at the very least, he had by all accounts engaged his former student as well and survived so he was...also uniquely suited to track him to the ends of the galaxy itself. Not to mention he had spent the prior five weeks attempting to track down the renowned Bounty Hunter just for this meeting so, he would pay, regardless of price.

So he would pay, and the tax payers would foot the bill, as was usual. _'Makes me glad I stopped paying them years ago.'_ His own thoughts chimed in upon the matter.

"Deal, if you manage to find him, just pass on the location you need to do nothing else."

"Of course. It isn't my concern what you do with the information, what you plan to do with the whelp, its merely my role to perform a service and be paid for it."

 _'Mercenary to the bone.'_ Despite having had the misfortune to have had to have dealt with this man before his attitude came across if personal if entirely detached from the scenario. It was if he was a droid merely performing a assigned task, there was nothing to give anything away that might have been lurking beneath, his thoughts such as they were, were a mystery but that didn't matter. He didn't need to understand Bobba Fett he needed the Bounty Hunter to track down Jaden.

"Fine. I'll provide a method of contact along with the payment...Fett don't screw this up, we need him found yesterday."

"Just for curiosity's sake...is the Republic going to authorize a proper bounty on Korr?" The outright amusement coming from the modulated voice came across clear as day through the commline and subtle flick of annoyance he killed the transmission.

"You'd just love that wouldn't you?" Katarn spat vehemently at the now darkened viewscreen.

* * *

 **Asuin System, Hutt Space**

 **Asuin, Imperial Base Camp**

 **14 ABY, 14 Weeks Since The Battle of Korriban**

He had called for an assembly of the officers that had accompanied him down planetside all those months ago and had been responsible for his day to day operations here, capturing the beasts, locking them away, ensuring that the troops received adequate food stores and protection from the fierce and rather lethal weather, yet but despite those preparations, despite them taking into account what they would be doing out here, it hadn't stopped the casultities, mitigated the majority of them perhaps but not stopped them all from occurring.

This icy rock had claimed almost twenty Stormtroopers from his accompanying force of almost six hundred over the course of their stay here, either from the weather, the beasts or them simply disappearing into that icy wasteland that made up the majority of the planet's surface. Still though there was no use blaming any of the men here for those losses, after all they had done as he had requested, prepared for a lengthy stay upon the surface, built the base camp to house their own forces and a captured number of beasts, set up relatively stable communications with their ship in orbit...yes they had preformed their duties adequately, the fault did not lie with these assembled men, but with the troops themselves, they had proven weak and the universe had excised them, that was how life simply was. The strong devoured and ruled the weak, and the weak perished or subsisted under the care of the strong.

Him coming here, to the primary command tent had caused an uproar of fear and dread with them assemblage of officers those he noted with a bit of dry amusement. _'No doubt they believe I am come here to execute a few of them for their 'failings'._ Oh yes he had done so in the past, during the journey to this icy hell he had executed twelve Stormtroopers and another six officers for questioning him, failing him, or for otherwise incompetence or dereliction of duty. Only Captain Lindermen had proven exceptional of the Fury's crew, the rest of its assortment of officers, crewmen or assigned troopers stank of incompetence, mediocrity or otherwise poor performance.

Truly the Remnant was infested and rotting from the weight of the masses just as the rest of the galaxy suffered from them. Still though despite the weight of the failings that clung to them, the exceptional could still occasionally shine through, the former XO and newly minted Captain of the Fury had proven as much...much as he had when he had broken away from the Jedi. Yes Lindermen despite being a career military man had not come to his post out of Nepotism or familial connections but out of the weight of his own ability, that was...respectable, even admirable and even he could see the appeal in having such a talented man as a valued piece upon his Dejarik board.

Still though he could settle his own philosophical and introspection at a later time, now he need to be decisive, to be strong.

Though he had some creeping suspicion that the men would be pleased by the news he was bringing, morale sinking lower then a Hutt's slime trail since they had come to the world for those assigned to surface duty, no doubt the Troopers and officers both would rejoice at the prospect of leaving this frozen ball of ice and death behind them. So that would be how he would portray it them to them, to give them a depiction of a astute and worthy leader telling them that they had accomplished their mission, perhaps he could begin applying his 'studies' to his own force soon if this gesture bore fruit.

After all he would not be so foolish and suicidal to gift any being with the Force that could prove a threat to him if they were merely so incompetent and foolhardy with their rage and disdain for him that he could sense merely simmer above their base thought as if it was Caf upon a heating unit. No matter how desperately Flennic wanted his army of 'Force Warriors', no it would be to his detriment, to the detriment of his power, his control if he shared such a gift lightly.

"We are done here, begin pulling out immediately." They had what he had came for, or at the very least as close to what he had come for as they were going to get. His understanding of the abilities of the stave had been dramatically improved not to mention it having perhaps the greatest feast since Tavion had fallen had undoubtedly awoke something within it. The life energies of hundreds of beasts, no matter how paltry and minuscule their impact in the force was taken individually had together as a collective slaked its thirst...if just for the immediate future.

"What of the equipment? The Camp?" One of the Commander's actually had the courage to question. Jaden decided then and there that'd he'd actually humor this question with an answer if for no other purpose then the man had found the grit to actually ask it. Despite the fear radiating off of him he had overcome it and that was he supposed worthy of a modicum of respect if nothing else.

"Abandon it, we return to the Fury." The resources expended here had been put to good use. While the sensors and other temporary shelters and prefabricated equipment were valuable ultimately there were nothing compared to the knowledge that had been gained, not to mention that packing up the camp would require time, time he could ill afford to lose, this stage of the venture had already proven far longer then he was entirely comfortable with, he had sat stationary upon this world for nearly 90 days already, he could ill afford to linger over much longer, no doubt the Jedi would be coming for him fairly soon, especially given that there location was hardly a secret, every few weeks they received a hail from the Fury informing them yet another group of smugglers or privateers had jumped into the system and been engaged and destroyed, with so many dead pirates and mercenaries tied to this system, yes...the clever could put together something was operating out here, it was time to pull out and start over somewhere else.

He'd have loved if the Fury could have captured a ship or two, a few dozen actual sapient samples that he could attempt all of his various examination of the Stave with yes, that'd prove useful and thankfully allow him the ability to bypass the process of testing it upon Imperials. Something he had considered but had deemed it not worth the potential fallout at this juncture, yes he could write it off to Flennic but it would strain his new found position with the Remnant and shatter the control he was gleaning little by little over the Fury's crew. They obeyed out of fear now, immediate, base and primal but it was not true control, not true power.

No what he needed was something that would forever secure his position, forever ensure that he was a figure, a being of reverence, authority...power. The ancient Sith, those newly Fallen Jedi had conquered Korriban, overcame its bestial and base inhabitants and in turn were made immortal, worshiped as Gods as they still lived. He too would need to find his place within the greater galaxy, but it would have to come from a place of power and positioning, so yes he'd hold off on experimentation of the Fury's crew at the current juncture and would only turn to that route if it came to it...or it proved more convenient. All the same though the loss of the various pirates and smugglers undoubtedly would begin to raise attention, if it had not already and where attention shone upon him...

The Jedi, the Republic would not be far behind. Yes sooner or later there would be a engagement, a confrontation, but he had held off on it thus far, by clinging to the Outer and Mid Rim, Imperial Space, still though sooner or later the distance would close...

He could ill afford a full blown war with the New Republic, not yet, not without securing his own position and ensuring that only victory could come from the confrontation. Yes, he would not provoke such response until he was certain he'd win, just as he only assaulted Korriban due his knowledge that he could and would best all the Dark Side cultists and Jedi alike, Katarn had been the only wrench in that particular plan, the one thing he had not accounted for...he would not make that mistake again.

Time to test the stave on something more potent, more powerful then mere Wampa.

He had just the ideal testing ground for it as well.

After all, it was were Palpatine had fallen once and for all, were the all but Invincible and Immortal lord of the Empire had died. Where better to resume his hunt, his search for ultimate power, unlimited power...then where the supposedly strongest Sith Lord in recorded history had fallen? It was such rudimentary and remedial knowledge that he was surprised Tavion during her own tenure with the Stave had not traveled there...though perhaps its affiliations had given her pause.

Onderon, that Inner Rim World, technically a member of the New Republic but all the same, the risk would be worth the potential reward.

Yes, Onderon unlike Vjun would be were he would lay claim to his destiny and wrest it away from all those who would seek to limit or chain him. He would overcome all obstacles, all weakness, all those who stood in his way would be trampled, the wise would lay down at his feet and beg for pardon. With his success he ensured he would become the most powerful Darksider in all of Galactic History, stronger then Jerec, stronger then Vader...stronger then Palpatine. All he desired would then be his, all the strength, all the knowledge, all the might in the universe at his beck and call.

The Force itself would yield to him and Onderon would prove it.

* * *

 **AN: As I said in the closing author's note of the prior chapter this is the start of the hunt for Jaden Korr by the Jedi and his own beginning of unlocking the full secrets of that little toy he has come into possession of. I plan to focus around equally on both sides of this hunt and try to convey an accurate and descriptive picture of events as they stand.**

 **With all that said I do hope you enjoyed what you read and you continue to turn into read what I put out, despite the lack of speed with which I upload unfortunately. Anyway I do not want to have this become a massive author's note so I will just cut it off here with this.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you turn in next time- Reborn Akatsuki**


End file.
